


The Appointment

by USS_Hannigram (uss_hilson)



Series: Hannibal Hot Shots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uss_hilson/pseuds/USS_Hannigram
Summary: Inspired by the book ladder scene at Hannibal's office.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Hot Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> This series, Hannibal Hot Shots, is designed to be flash fiction, or ficlets, only a page or two long. 
> 
> If you are unfamiliar with the NBC show, Hannibal, you may not wish to read these as I am not working to establish the world, character identities, or relationships of the NBC show.
> 
> I am usually a bit of a purist, but I may be playing with different ideas and tropes in these. Enjoy!

Hannibal’s head whipped around. “And just what do you think you’re doing?

“Getting your attention.”

“And you think spinning me around off the bookshelf and grabbing me by the cock is the best way to do so?”

“If it worked and I get what I want, sure.”

“I’m your therapist, Will.”

“And your cock is getting hard.” Will knew that Hannibal was interested because he used the word “cock”. He was usually very formal. Hannibal Lecter was always very clinical and seemingly disinterested in his clients – he would explain a term, but you had to ask him for an explanation first.

“So, do you want me to do something about your hard, hot cock, or are you going to put up a fight?”

“Fights can be very fun and quite erotic when done right,” Lecter smirked, “but I don’t know how much longer I can keep from coming in my pants.”

Will smiled. “Dr. Hannibal Lecter, purveyor of all things haughty and grand, wants nothing more than for me to get down on my knees and suck him off, isn’t that right?”

“….”

“What was that? Speak up, Doctor, I couldn’t hear you. It’s impolite to mutter.” Will was crouched and had his hands on Lecter’s zipper.

Hannibal cleared his throat. “I said ‘yes, that’s exactly right.’”

“Well then, I’d better give you what you want if I want to continue my therapy with you.” Will pulled Hannibal’s hard cock out of his pants before looking up at Hannibal, closing his eyes, and letting a genuine smile break across his lips. As he wrapped his mouth around Hannibal’s cock, Hannibal let his head fall back against his bookshelf as a soft moan escaped his lips.

Will let his tongue swirl around Hannibal’s cock as he moved it in and out of his mouth. “Will…,” Hannibal whispered, “Will….” Overcome with passion, Hannibal let his fingers bury themselves in Will’s hair as he began to thrust himself in and out of Will’s mouth. **_Harder… faster… deeper…._**

Hannibal pulled back slightly to give his come more room in which to fill Will’s mouth. Will took it all in and swallowed as if he were drinking one of Hannibal’s fine wines. Hannibal held out a hand to help Will off of the floor.

“Same time next week?” Will asked.

“Yes, but next time, you’ll arrive late to detention, and as your teacher, I must think of a way to punish you.” 

The men let their lips touch before Will turned and left Hannibal’s office. Will couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea that Jack Crawford would be aghast if he learned what was going on during their therapy sessions. The first time occurred after he and Hannibal had shared a bottle of wine during their session. Now, Will always arrived early to his appointment out of anticipation. _He couldn’t wait until next Thursday…._


End file.
